Revenge Of Misery
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: What happens when the smoke clears and reality finally sets in. Spoilers from 5th season. BOSCO ANGST! )
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Revenge of Misery

**Spoilers:** The Truth and Other Lies

**Summary:** After the smoke clears.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the NBC show Third Watch. The song is called, 'Mad World' by Gary Jules.

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

It just pisses me off knowing some things can't be prevented. When you're a cop, you see things everyday, that hell, you wish you didn't. People are harsh to this world and the truth is it would be such a better place without them. 

_The tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Humans have a tendency to seek revenge. Revenge is caused my pain, whether it's physical, emotional, and mental. I see this happen everyday.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

Once this guy kills his brother fighting over whether a star or angel should go on top of the Christmas tree. The guy spent Christmas Day in jail. I know it sounds funny, hilarious really, but the truth is its god damn sad. I see it too much now a day. 

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

At work I see Cruz constantly bending some rule to try and seek retribution on the person who sold drugs to her low-life sister. She lives in a fantasy world and the center of her life is focused on getting this guy, when she doesn't even realize that he didn't actually shove the fucking drugs down her throat. It's just a sense of revenge for the pain he put her through. 

_When people run in circles its a very very_

_Mad World_

_Mad World_

So now I stare at my hands, my hands that were recently coated with Faith and Cruz's blood. I've been sitting in this small waiting room for several hours now, just watching nurses and officers walk by me. Some don't acknowledge me, while some others stare. Everyone is curious how Officer Yokas and Srgt. Cruz got shot, and probably how Erin Noble was killed in his hotel room in Melrose, which is oh, such a god damned shame. 

I'm numb now as I stare at my clasped hands in front of me. I can still see the bloody stains. The painful expressions of Faith and Cruz are still embedded in my head. I can still hear the thump of bodies falling on the floor and when I close my eyes, I disappear into a never ending nightmare.

Fat 'Ol Sullivan is sitting near the door with an annoyed expression on his face. Baldy's along side of him doing absolutely nothing. Swersky ordered them to watch me until he got back from the DA's office, like I was going to run away. Lieutenant Dave just left after threatening me to keep my trap shut about Cruz, like I really care what the hell that son of a bitch says. As long as he doesn't walk back in, I can keep my mind cool. He's pissed enough that a Srgt got shot during his watch. It really wasn't like he cared though. He was just one of those easy-going-as-long-as-I-get-my-way types of guys. The world didn't need them.

I held my ACU badge in my hands and traced my fingers along the engraving, 'Boscorelli'. Tossing it on to the floor as a load of anger crashed down on me, it wasn't like it held much of a meaning anymore to me. ACU was just another lie, another form of ESU which just ate at my nerves. Like Hobart had done, like Cruz. 

My eyes rose to meet Sullivan and Davis staring at me. "What the hell are you two looking at?" I hiss in annoyance towards them. It wasn't like we were friends, and here they were, watching me like a child. Both just looked at each other with a funny-oh-poor-Bosco kind of look smeared on there faces. "I aint' blind either." I muttered, my tone rising. I just rolled my eyes and stared at the badge on the floor, several feet away. Something didn't seem right. Nothing felt right anymore.

I no longer felt like putting up a fight with anyone. I know the truth now, an' let me tell yah', I'm not so thrilled about it. It had never occurred to me that the FBI could be in this. It was nice that Cruz made me look like a complete moron, and got me penalized for spoiling an entire operation on Richard Beuford. I really appreciated that. The laugh was on me I guess, Ol' Officer Boscorelli. Ha, what a joke.

I can't change what happened, as sad as it is. I'm just sorry for all of this, but I know, it will never be okay. 

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very very_

_Mad World_

_Mad World_


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost 8 AM. I've been sitting here for hours doing absolutely nothing. The nurses keep telling me to go and get some rest. How do they thing I can rest with all that's been happening. I have no idea.

I hear someone walk in and sit across from me. Figuring its Lieu, I close my eyes and hope he thinks I'm asleep. I don't want to talk to anyone, or hear what's going to happen. 

"Sarge is awake, Faith's out of surgery but she's still out." I didn't want to know that. I guess the sleeping thing didn't work. I open my eyes as he leans forward towards me, his gaze on Sully and Davis.  "You mind? We need to have a little talk." Lieutenant Dave tells them. Fatty and Baldy look at each other before disappearing behind the closed 

doors. 

I look at him. I must look like hell since I haven't moved from my spot since I entered the hospital. That's probably why everyone tells me to go home though they know I won't. 

"What?" I question him sitting back in my chair.

"Did Captain Ray and Chief Adam's speak to you yet?" He asks me, his dark eyes narrowed inspecting my every mood.

I stare at him with a stupid look on my face. "If they are those two phony guys in suits, yah." I snapped at him.

Lieu Dave sat back in his seat with a satisfied expression. "How much do you know?"

"Just that they were using Noble to get through to Beuford and that Cruz was along in the plan. And how I ruined years of the plan, blah, and blah, blah. It's my entire fault. Sue me." I muttered.

Dave nodded slightly, "And you know to keep your trap shut?"

"Yah, and I told them not to tell me what the fuck to do. I'll say whatever I want to." I snapped crossing my arms along me.

Dave's expression turned dark and angry, "You do know what can happen if this spills out?"

"Yeah, big guys will come and kick my white ass." I continued with sarcasm and an amusing grin. Dave thought it was funny and laughed slightly before becoming serious once again.

Noticing the ACU badge a few feet away, he picked it up and examined it, turning it around in his fingers. It made me nervous watching him, unsure as to what he was going to do. I leaned forward and grabbed it away from him. He looked at me with a smirk.

"We have to go make some statements about what happened later on today. Cruz is leaving in a few hours and I advise you show." He informed me before standing up. 

"Already?" I asked watching him.

Lieu Dave nodded, "Yeah, the only thing that saved her was a bad shot…huh." He scoffed slightly. I was still pretty much in shock that Faith aimed for Cruz's head. I mean, that's kind of harsh. "Officer Yokas is going to be in a big amount of shit once she wakes up. The FBI's going to want to talk to her, make sure we're all on the same page."

"It was my fault." I added in quickly, "Not hers."

Dave watched me for a moment with a small laugh. "I know you didn't shoot Cruz. We checked your gun slots. You killed Noble. Only one bullet was fired from your weapon. Faith's bullet hit Cruz, Cruz's hit Faith." He paused as he watched me grimace. _Shit._

"She shot a superior Officer. The penalty is on her. And if you ask me, Srgt. Cruz isn't too happy about that. You may want to talk to her before you come into the precient, she's across the hall." He told me with a haunting chuckle before heading out, slamming the door in his place.

As much as I didn't want to see her, or hear her, or come in any contact with her what so ever, I knew I had to. Leaving the room that I had been sitting in for hours, I knew it was time to face the music. Standing in the doorway of her open room, I peered in at the doctor who was tending to the stitches along her upper forehead. 

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door as both of them focused there attention on me. Cruz's eyes narrowed in fury and the doctor looked to me, "Can I help you?"

"You son of a bitch." She cursed loudly towards me before making an attempt to stand, which failed by the restrains of the doctor.

"Sit down Srgt." He told her grabbing her wrists as she fought to break loose.

"Get the fuck out Boscorelli!" She hissed at me trying to push her way around him but the doctor was large and easy to over take her.

I remained silent, staring at her with a slightly amused mocking expression; it was kind of funny to see her this way.

"Carabon! I said get out!" Cruz beckoned, her face twisted in a pattern of anger and humiliation.

"Maritza, I need to finish your stitches, unless you feel like having serious scarring, I'd advise you take a deep breath and relax. We don't want to use sedatives now do we?" He taunted her like a child. I was surprised she didn't spit in his face, which was accustomed to her 'ways', but slowly sat down, her eyes still glued to me.

She looked a lot like Lettie now, the irritation and rage in her eyes and her pale moist skin, drenched from fever of the bullet. 

"I just need to talk to you. That's all." I told her in a soft tone.

She flinched in pain by the needles being strung into her flesh, in and out, as she went to crack back a comment. 

"Officer, can you come back in a few minutes? I'd like to finish this is peace." The doctor snapped towards me. 

Cruz remained silent as I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be outside…" I told them before exiting the room. No loosing there. 

This was not going to be as easy as I thought. God knows what Cruz had up her sleeve and may speak about what happened. After about five minutes of waiting, I really didn't feel like waiting much longer so I just started to leave, in effort to find some news about Faith, when a voice stopped me. 

"All done, you can go ahead in." I turned around to face the doctor who was already heading down the hall. _Damnit._

Sighing, I reluctantly headed back into the room with caution, really not too sure how she was going to react with no restrains. Surprisingly, Cruz sat up on the side of her bed, her eyes skimming me over. She made no attempt to neither get up nor move. Closing the door behind me, I sunk my hands in my pockets and remained several feet away.

"You know, waking up to being handcuffed to a hospital bed doesn't speak to well of yah." She hissed at me, her eyes locked with mine for a brief moment. 

Breaking my stare from her, my eyes went to the ground. "Yeah well, I wasn't about to create any more lies."

She stared at me searching for words to say, "Lieu told me you got a visit. You do understand what you screwed up don't you?"

"I wouldn't have if you told me about it." I spoke after a moment quietly.

"I couldn't. It didn't work out that way or I would told yah a long time ago. You think I wanted to threaten this entire case?" She yelled fiercely at me. 

My muscles tensed at the abrupt sound before grinding my teeth. "You went too far though."

"You had to go get you 'Madre' into this didn't you? Huh? It's your fault! All of this!" She continued to yell at me.

"She's not my mother! She's my partner. My ONLY partner!" I shouted back towards her, my volume rising, not able to control what spun out of my mouth. 

"Fuck you." She hissed at me under her breath, barely audible to me. 

"I told the truth. I told Swersky everything that happened. You're over Cruz. That's it." I told her, clear out the facts. Hard, cold, and simple. "we are over."

"Where have you been 'Papi?' We have been over!" She yelled brutally. "No. I'm not. And either is this case Boscorelli. I have everything in line for me; nada is going to keep me away from getting this son of a bitch, after being so god damn close! This time," She paused with a chilling smirk, "This time I will get him. You just won't be part of it."

"You're sick." I chuckled at her, only I wasn't kidding. "Do you not hear yourself? You shot an Officer! You god damn shot her! I'll be god damned if you aren't put away for that too. I'd drop dead if you were still assigned to this. I'd just drop dead." I was finding this quite amusing.

"I shot her as in 'self-defense', chico. I reported everything to Ray and Adams. They knew I had kept Noble clean. They knew about it all. You were just my backup Bosco. That's all you ever were. I used you and swept you away like a piece of shit. You thought you knew what was going on, when you really hadn't a clue. You may have screwed up this time, but you wont, ever again. I'll make sure of that." Cruz continued ranting to me, her eye brows rose slightly with a disgusting smirk on her pale lips. 

"But you went too far this time. Way too far. You aren't getting away with that. You shot her…"  I continued dumbfounded by what she was saying. A part of me, in the _back of my soul_, was bleeding from this.

"Did you not hear me? It was self defense! You were there; you saw her flip the gun around! She fired first." 

"You were pounding the god damn thing on your chest Cruz!" I yelled not realizing how loud I was. I toned down my volume, "You _would have_ shot her if she didn't give you the gun."

"No, I wouldn't have.  I would have simply called Ray and tell him what the two of you were doing to my case. No-one would have ended up shot." She lied. I knew it was a lie, I knew her _too well. _

"Yeah," I laughed giving her the satisfactory of the doubt. "No-one."

"Where's Noble anyway?" She spoke after a moment of silence. I broke my stare from the floor and looked up to her in shock that she didn't know.

"What?" I choked in disbelief. She was dead serious.

"Where's Noble? _You remember him? Aaron Noble?" She mocked me with a small hint of sarcasm._

I stared at her for a few seconds, not sure how to tell her, her Criminal Informant was dead. "He's dead." 

Maritza's face dropped almost like her mind didn't comprehend what I was saying. "Dead? What?! He can't be dead!" She scowled at me in disbelief. I looked away from her. "You killed him?!"

"He pulled a gun out behind you. He was going to shoot one of us. I had no choice." I spoke lowly. 

"Oh dios. You're in big shit now Boscorelli. Not did you just spoil years of work, you killed out CI!" Her voice cracked as she spoke, staring at her hands saying in her mind, 'now what am I going to do?' 

"Tell me something I don't know." I muttered as I glared around her room.

"Is Yokas alright?" I heard her speak as I brought myself back to reality and looked at her with revulsion. She stared at the ground with a solemn expression.

"You don't have the right to ask me that." I told her before heading out on heel. "I'll see you at the precient."

"Bosco," She started but I didn't take the time to acknowledge her, as I walked out, slamming the door in place.

I felt nauseas when I find out that Lieutenant Johnson and Alex Taylor are dead. I mean, after all, wasn't it Cruz's and my fault? Two people lost there lives today because of Beuford. I've never wanted to catch him more then I do right now, although I know, I won't be looking back on to that case anytime soon. That's for sure.

Faith's still unconscious from surgery. I visited her after my talk with Cruz, once I made sure the coast was clear of any vicious husbands who may just put a fist though my head, or throw me out the window. 

She looked so serene, so vague in another dream world. As much as I wanted to wake her up and tell her how sorry I was, I remained in the doorway, staring at her motionless face. Her face that seemed so lost in itself. 

I couldn't seem to bring myself to say anything, or go to her bedside. The sense of guilt that I held on my back was too empowering. This was something I knew she'd never forgive me for, and I didn't expect her to either. She didn't deserve what I had gotten her into. She didn't deserve me.

That's about when I left. I hadn't stayed long, just several minutes to make sure she was alright. I had to just see her, to make sure she wasn't dead, to make sure my conscious was wrong. That's all that counts anyway. That Faith's alright. Now it was my job to get her ass out of this mess. I was already going down the drain. It was time to pull myself out, and take Faith with me. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but I was going to have to try. 

I sat in a fairly large office in the precient, rolling a pen along the table, from one hand to the other, back and forth. Lieutenant Dave looked at me, from my left, annoyed, but remained silent. Cruz sat across me with her head in her hands, her eyes closed, and Swersky sat on one of the ends tapping his fingers in a quick pattern. 

"Where the hell are these guys?" Cruz broke the silence looking up at us. "Sincerely Lieu, I'd like to get home as soon as possible, speaking that my head fells like it's going to spin off my shoulders." She complained.

"We are waiting as long as this takes to settle this out." Swersky spoke sternly. "Chief Adams and Captain Ray should be here soon."

Lieutenant Dave shifted in his seat next to me, "Want me to call them?" He asked but the question was ignored as the door swung open.

 "Nice of you to have joined us." Swersky noted in a sarcastic tone. All of a sudden, a crash of amusement fell over to me, just looking at everyone and there faces. I bit my tongue.

"Something came up and Chief Adams could not make it. He sends his regards." Captain Ray replied in a tranquil tone before taking his seat at the other end, across from Swersky who looked quite impatient to get this over with.

"Alright let's get started then." Lieu Dave said after a moment of silence. 

"First, Officer Boscorelli, would you like to inform us what you were doing at Noble's hotel room last evening." Captain Ray asked me, his eye brows rose in a cocky manner.

I groaned. Again. I was going to have to tell the god damn thing again.

"I think it's in order for Srgt. Cruz to explain what she was doing as well." Swersky butted in before I got a chance to explain once again. It was clear everyone knew what happened. I noticed Cruz grimace slightly across from me out of the corner of my eye. I sighed lightly and stared at the table as she spoke.

I was going to be careful to hear every work that flew out of her trap.

"Ever since Noble was arrested for possession, Noble and I had been working along with Captain Ray and Chief Adams on Richard Beuford's case." She started with a dry tone.

I bit back another moan really not wanting to hear the whole god damn story again. "Is this really necessary?" I questioned them looking from one to the other. Dave hissed something at my side while Cruz gave me a dirty look for interrupting her 'speech'.

"Boscorelli, is there a problem?" Swersky asked, his stress level surely rising.

"Telling the whole god damn thing isn't going to solve anything. Everyone knows what happened, we don't need the constant repetition do we? I have somewhere to be." I replied grimly trying to hold back the urge to push away my chair and get the hell out.

Swersky gave me a funny look. "I told you, you can't see, Yokas!" He hissed like a cat and I looked away stupidly. Cruz was smirking evilly.

"Rap it up to the hotel room." He continued after a second, his attention back to Maritza.

"Do you need anything specific Lieu; I wouldn't want to waste Boscorelli's time over here." Cruz snapped, her head cocking to the side in sarcasm as she leaned over the desk.

I found no words to say to her.

Swersky's eyes narrowed, "Talk." 

"I walked in after finding out what was going on, gun at my side. Boscorelli followed me in about a minute after I arrived with Noble, Yokas wouldn't give me the gun, she aimed the gun at me and we fired." Cruz explained leaning back.

"After I told you not to go ahead without my consent." Captain Ray butted in over to Cruz, his eyes dark and cold.

"I had the facts. I wasn't going to spoil this and let this _carabon_ get away when I had a chance to snatch um'," she grimaced in her seat, "So I tried to stop them and bang bang, our CI's dead." She scowled lowly. 

"You're done with this Martiza." He stated.

I looked over across the table to watch for a reaction but she didn't reply, just sat there with a blank expression on her face. 

"You're off this case, Sergeant," Captain Ray said almost tauntingly. "You're out of ACU until further notice." 

"But I shot her self-defense! I didn't do anything wrong!" Cruz protested trying to save herself, almost pleadingly. "The _bitch_ shot me and you're going to let her get away with that?!" She yelled infuriated.

I went to speak but I caught myself. I wanted to cover her up so badly. Tell them that I shot Cruz and Faith was clear, but I remembered Lieu. Telling me about the rounds counted. It was no use. I didn't know what to do now. There wasn't much to do until I could talk to Cruz. _Alone.___

"Officer Yokas will get her fair share at the end. You just better hope her case goes well, unless you two may be sharing a cell." Captain spoke. Swersky look agitated but remained silent.

Cruz and me both spoke at once. "I didn't do anything wrong here'!" 

"Case? What?!" I questioned them quickly, standing up, my fists meeting the table. "What case? Faith was helping me. Okay? She didn't shoot Cruz for any reason." All eyes were on me. 

"Sit down!" Swersky's stern voice echoed though the room as I sat slowly. 

"Why did Yokas shoot Cruz then?" Captain Ray asked.

I didn't know what to say. I myself _didn't_ know. "She felt threatened." 

"Don't put words in her mouth. We will need to talk to Yokas at a later time." Captain Ray stated looking from me to Swersky. 

I rubbed my face agitated. "So that's it?"

"What happens to the team?" Lieu Dave spoke after a moment. Cruz's face was shrewd in anger and frustration as she looked over to Swersky. _I was glad._

"The team's going to be off for a while until we get this sorted out. I'm sure you will be fine without Sergeant Cruz for a while." Swersky replied. Cruz glared at him sourly. I found myself holding back another laugh as I looked at the two.

"Now if you don't excuse me, I should be going. Cruz, you be looking forward to hearing from me." Captain Ray informed her, standing up and heading out.

"Oh I will." She muttered inaudible after he left. I stood up along with Dave and Cruz.

Before I got a chance to corner Ritza, Dave ushered over to Cruz who soon disappeared out of the office. I'd have to figure out better timing. 

I started out when Swersky's voice stopped me, "Bosco, I'm warning you. She's not going to want to see you."

"How do you know that? Huh?" I spat towards him. "I don't care. I really don't." I continued quietly.

"Leave her alone." He warned me but before he got a chance to say more, I vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

The light of the new day blinded my eyes as I walked down the road. I'm not sure how long ago it had been since I had seen the light. The natural light that kept us all alive. The mystified object, hung over the city, and yet the breeze of autumn sent a chill racing down my spine and through my bones. The coat wasn't enough to keep me warm, nor was the sun. 

It was about two days since I had spoken to anyone about that night. Not my mom. Not Faith. Not Cruz or Swersky.

I stopped by the precient in hopes to get out, but Swersky turned me around and ordered me not to come back. And he meant it. I was really hoping to get a call though. I hated being off with nothing to do, trapped in my own thoughts. Alone.

As I headed down the street, I knew where I was going pretty well. It wasn't intentional but I knew what had to be done. 

Standing in front of Saint Christopher's Church, I thought how ironic that name was. Leaning back on to the wall I checked my watch and noted the session would be ending in a minute or so. So I waited staring out into the new day, though the solemn expression on my face wasn't about to fade. 

Several minutes passed before the doors open several feet away. Watching as a crowd of people rushed out, probably anxious to get home or to their jobs, I laughed to myself. 

I never understood why some people believe they have to go to church, or for heavens sake, they might just be damned to hell. I mean, if they practically ran out, I wondered what the point was, and what would God say to that? But I'm not the religious type, and to tell you the truth, I don't care.

I knew she would be here. I knew she came here about two times a week on average since her sister died. I think she felt more guilt then anything; it was a way of praying for the pain to go away. I'm sure she learned pain never goes away. Ever.

I saw her walk out after a moment, a bit slower then the others, her hands sunken into her pockets as her gaze was parallel to the ground. I knew she saw me pretty well. It wasn't like I was hiding. As she passed me I could see her walking pace increasing, a glum look shrewd her face. Not letting her get away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, I hadn't came here for nothing.

"Listen." I told her austerely, still grabbing a hold of her arm. To my surprise she didn't fight but just pulled her arm away roughly, but didn't make any attempt to fleet my presence. 

"We need to talk." I said, my tone softened a bit towards her. She didn't respond, just blinked and stared at me with an annoyed pout on her lips.

"You need to let 'her' out of this." I said in a hushed tone, though it was quite sharp and sterner then I wanted it to come out. For once, something out of my mouth sounded something like an order.

"What?" She spat at me. "Yokas?" Cruz laughed, her smile now twisted in an amused smirk. "You really think I'm going to let her get away with this?" Her face turned into a cold stare of piety as she watched me. 

"You have to, Ritza. I can't live with myself if she goes to jail." I paused, "I can't."

Cruz let a small chuckle escape her lips. "You really are as stupid as you look." She spat to me before turning on her heel and starting to leave. My hand gripped her arm once again and she swung back in my direction with a look of repulsion and disgust.

"Don't make me do it, Ritza." I warned her, my face sincere as I let go of her arm again. "I'll tell them all, everything. From the dying declaration to the skels we locked up." I knew well enough that would be not enough. Not enough for her.

"Don't cha' remember whose name was on that report?" She hissed towards me. 

I grimaced in silence.

"Are you serious? You'd go to jail, just to get Yokas off the hook?" Cruz laughed slightly. "You're bluffing."

"Faith is my best friend…it doesn't matter anymore, Ritza, it doesn't to me. It'd be great to bring you with me."  I paused, my eyes scanning her slightly waiting for a response, "Does it look like I'm bluffing?" 

"You have no evidence. If I deny what you say, it won't even get past the DA's office, Bosco. Don't waste your breathe." She scowled to me and finished it off with a sharp, "I'm not changing my mind."

I grinded my teeth and when I didn't reply she turned away and started walking down the pavement. I didn't stop her this time. "I gotta' be somewhere." She dismissed herself, gave me one last look, and disappeared into the ambush of people.

I cursed before starting in the opposite direction. I just wished things were 'normal' again. I'd die for the good ol' days, I really would, those days when I could actually smile at her or anyone else in that matter. The days when I could actually look back.

This time, I couldn't.

I went to tell her I was sorry. Hell, I knew she'd never forgive me, but I had to try. I had to let her know how much this was tearing me apart, eating me away. I wanted her to see me miserable. Just maybe it would make her feel better about herself.

She was too good of a person to feel bad about what happened. 

So I did what I had to do and found myself standing outside her front door. I knocked gently on the door and waited for any sign of life. 

Within a few seconds the door swung open.

"Can I please talk to her, Fred?" I asked my gaze glued to the floor.

"No." He spoke calmly. "She doesn't want to see you or have anything to do with you in that matter." Fred spoke, his voice filled with aggravation. "I believe she told you that, and maybe if you listened, this would have never happened to my wife." He scowled bitterly at me, his eyes staring me down like I was lower then him.

I grimaced, my hands sunk low in my jacket pocket, "Please, I just need to speak to her, come on Fred." I pleaded my tone soft. "I just need to tell her I'm sorry."

"Go away Boscorelli, don't come back." He warned me as he went to shut the door. I stopped it with my hand firmly. He gave me a look of disgust.

"Faith's going to go to jail if you don't let me help her." I spoke after a moment watching his face turn from anger to concern.

"What?" He shrieked in shock.

"The only thing we have that's keeping Faith out of cuffs in my word." I told him. "I really can't tell you much…I can't." I continued as he grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me backwards. I stumbled back several steps.

"Go! I don't wanna' see your face again. You hear me?!" He yelled.

With that I gave one last look into Faith's room. I had a feeling she heard everything. "I'm sorry." I spoke more to myself then anyone. 

Walking closer to the door I ignored Fred's ominous glares, "Faith, you hear me? God I'm sorry!" I yelled into her room before getting another push backwards only this time it was rougher.

"Get out of here!" Fred yelled furious. 

 Sighing deeply I turned on my heel and walked down the hall. There was nothing more left to do but wait. Wait and see what happens, it was just a matter of passing time.


End file.
